1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the tip of a fishing hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing hooks used in angling usually have a pointed tip. This tip form has been taken as best suited to fishing hooks. Since a fishing hook has many chances to hit against the rocks or pebbles of a sea or river bed, it is often the case that its pointed tip is damaged by such impacts. such damage will deprive the hook of its sharp pointed tip, and, as a result, the manner of its piercing into fish bodies is not always ideal.